


Finding Out

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Someone (any character, but preferably someone in the pack or closeish to the pack) walks in on a Briam make out session and of course no one knows that they are together yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

"What the hell?" a voice demanded.

Brett pulled away from Liam, sitting up on the bed, "Scott!"

"Oh shit," Liam mumbled.

"What the hell were you doing to him?" Scott demanded, pulling him away from Liam by his shirt.

"Scott, stop it!" Liam said quickly, sitting up.

Scott growled, flashing his eyes red at Brett, causing the beta to flash his eyes golden and whine.

"What were you making him do?" Scott demanded.

"I wasn't making him do anything," Brett gritted his teeth, growling slightly.

"Scott, we're dating!" Liam said quickly.

Scott released Brett, starting at him in shock, "But...you hate him..."

"Not anymore," Liam whispered, "Scott, calm down...he wasn't forcing me to do anything...everything is fine."

"Shit," Scott ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry..."

"No, I am..." Liam mumbled.

"I'm not sorry," Brett added, "All I was doing was making out with my boyfriend and you came in here and went all alpha on us!"

"I didn't mean to!" Scott snapped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Liam sighed, "This is all new, okay? We haven't been together too long...we were talking about telling everyone yesterday," Liam said, grabbing Brett's hand, "You aren't...mad, are you?"

"No, of course not," Scott said quickly, "You're...I'm glad he makes you happy," he hesitated, "He does, right?"

Liam nodded quickly, smiling, "Yeah, he does."

"Good, uh...well...okay," Scott said quickly, "What I needed wasn't too important so..." he trailed off awkwardly, "Congratulations," he said, walking out quickly.

"Well, that went better than expected," Liam smiled.

"Mhmm," Brett said, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, "Where were we?"

"Right about here," Liam said, kissing him deeply.


End file.
